Wherever you will go
by Meloko
Summary: Based on a song by The Calling- Wherever you will go. Daniel thought’s about his love as he ascends.


TITLE: Wherever you will go  
  
AUTHOR: Meloko  
  
EMAIL: faithz_angel@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: my website is http://home.talkcity.com/BoxOfficeBlvd/cleopatra- 1st/stargate.html and any who wants it.  
  
CATEGORY: POV, thoughts, Romance, S/D, song fic  
  
SPOILERS: Major Meridian, Crystal skull  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: Season 5, after Meridian RATING: PG  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
SUMMARY: Based on a song by The Calling- Wherever you will go. Daniel thought's about his love as he ascends.  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my favourite song at the moment and it would have been written quicker but for exams being in the way! This was my attempt to try and do Daniel's ascension in my way and with an added romantic touch! Hey, what can I say? I'm a romantic! (note- # this indicates the lyrics of the song)  
  
Wherever you will go  
  
# So lately, been wondering Who will be there to take my place When I'm gone you'll need love To light the shadows on your face If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all Then between the sand and stone Could you make it on your own #  
  
The pain is unbearable as my body begins to shut down but knowing that I will never see her face again, nothing can compare. I don't know how she will be able to cope with my death. She will because she's strong, but who now will wipe those ever flowing tears away? Who will comfort her in her hour of need? Who will give her the love she needs and deserves? After all she has been through, could she cope with another loss?  
  
# If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go #  
  
I can't even cry now, I can't even show her how much she meant to me. I can't form the words and I'm totally useless. I need to tell her that if fate hadn't been so cruel then I would have never left her side. I would have been hers forever.  
  
# And maybe, I'll find out A way to make it back someday To watch you, to guide you Through the darkest of your days If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all Then I hope there's someone out there Who can bring me back to you #  
  
As my spirit ascends I gaze down at her and I can see her in pain but I can do nothing to stop the tears flowing now. Omar hasn't really explained what exactly will happen now I'm ascended. I still don't know whether I deserve to have a second chance. Other people have done much more to help others than I have but least this way, maybe one day I might be able to see her again. I hover and look at all the people below. I will never forget them and my heart is hers for all eternity. Wherever I will go and whatever will happen one day I promise her, I will make it back to her. I will watch her and try to protect her in anyway I can. I just hope now that I'm gone, there will be someone else to take away her pain. That someday she may let another in, as she let me in. I could never stop thanking her for the way she made me feel. She deserves to be loved and if something does happen to my love, she should have someone there to ensure she knows how special she really is. That she wouldn't be alone and gave me the solace I needed.  
  
# If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go #  
  
If I could, if I was still in my body, if I was still on earth and if I was there with her I would go wherever she would go. Now I watch her, as she makes her way down the corridor, alone, struggling not to break down totally. I follow her to her lab where she cries like I have never seen before. My Sam is weeping and I am way up here. I watch her but all I can do is see, not touch. I'm in a bubble where no one can touch me. I remember this feeling. Two years ago, the crystal skull transported me here. Well now quite here, but this was the same feeling, sort of, least then I was still alive. Alive. I can't believe it; I'm dead. At 30 years of age, I am no longer with my friends, no longer breathing, no longer living. Least then I had a chance, now there isn't even a possibility. For the moment, all I can do is watch her.  
  
# Run away with my heart Run away with my hope Run away with my love #  
  
My heart is in shatters, there is no hope and my love is gone. That is how I feel as my emotions are thrown into turmoil as I can't stand seeing her in so much pain. She has no one now. I curse Jack as he has done nothing to help Sam and doubt Teal'c's humanity.  
  
I picture myself where I would most like to be, a game I used to play whilst I was getting over the loss of my parents. Sam and I are running on a beach, I feel the grains of sands against my skin. I gaze at Sam and kiss her lovingly and we watch the sun set over the ocean. She whispers in my ear "I hope this never ends" and one of her blond ringlets tickles my face. I kiss her again and whisper back "we'll always have hope".  
  
# I know now, just quite how My life and love might still go on In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time #  
  
Jack enters the room and put his arms around her and relief floods through me. I smile, well if I able to smile in this form! I know now, that somehow she will go on. Omar is telling me that I have to go but I remember my promise to her that I will come back. As I look at her eyes, I see the pain but I know that she realises that she can go on. She will never forget me and I doubt will ever stop loving me, as I her.  
  
# If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go #  
  
Jack leaves her, and she is a lot happier than before he came in. She looks up and I'm sure she can sense my presence and it makes her happier. Even up here, wherever I am, if I could I would go wherever she will go.  
  
# If I could turn back time I'll go wherever you will go If I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go #  
  
If I could turn back the clock, just to spend one more day with her, I would. I would do anything to make her mine forever but I think we both know that even though we're on different plains of existence, nothing can take our love away. Nothing. One day, I whisper, I'll come back to her.  
  
# I'll go wherever you will go # 


End file.
